Rebellion
by Lzay-Niight
Summary: Harry finds out he is a Veela over the summer and that Draco is his mate. But, when confronting the blonde, instead of bonding he becomes aware of a twin he had never known of who is claiming Draco as his mate. So, now with two Potter's on each side, who is Draco to choose? Slash. Love-triangle.


_A/N: *Crawls out of ditch and eyes outside world warily* Uh, right. I have another random and possibly short story to offer. I am stingy, and been holding onto this long enough._ **  
**

**Parings:** OMC/Draco, Harry/Draco, mention of Ron/Hermione.

**Warning:** Veela (Yeah, _again), _Love-triangle, Mate/Bonding, Slash, OC, and Veela cliche being not so subtly made fun of. *shrugs*

**Summary: **Harry finds out he is a Veela over the summer and that Draco is his mate. But, when confronting the blonde instead of bonding and matrimony, he becomes aware of a twin he had never known of. Who is he, and why is Draco and he determined that _they _are mated? With two Potter's on either side demanding his attention, who will Draco chose?

* * *

**R**_e_b**e**_l_**_l_**i**o**_n_

_Chapter one_

"So you can see that because of this new…situation that it's critical for us to embrace all possibilities." Blue eyes twinkled behind wired glasses as wrinkled hands folded themselves in front of the old wizard. Dumbledore gazed around the room, taking in all the occupants shocked faces.

The three Gryffindors to the left all shifted uneasily in their chairs, waiting for the others to speak. The three were popularly known as the golden trio to most Hogwarts students, rarely could on be seen without the two mother's. The group was made up of Hermione Granger the bookworm, Ron Weasley the sidekick, and the very famous Harry Potter the hero.

Hazel brown, bright blue and startling emeralds met each other as they all three shared a look; A silent conversation going on between them.

The blue narrowed as a red head was tilted to the other people occupying the office.

_I knew they weren't going to agree! We should have just gone with my plan. It would save us all the trouble of having to be in the same room as those bloody D.E. and D.E. in training. _The blue eyes seem to say, now darken by a pissed off glare.

A roll of hazel brown eyes and a small shake of wild brown hair replied to the response.

_Don't be foolish Ronald! If we were to go with your plan it wouldn't have worked out and you know it. The other must agree by his or her own free will for the bond to be accepted. _The hazel was now also glaring at the blue, as the owner seemed to recite what she had read from a specific source.

A quick nudge in both the bookworm and sidekick shoulder brought their attention to the main character of their current problem. Harry Potter squirmed in his seat as the silence continued around them, before turning his attention to his best friends to remind them why exactly they were doing this in the first place.

He first turned to the more stubborn of the two and leveled his own glare on the redhead, fed up with his crap at this point. After listening to his best mate whine and whine about his new…situation, it had finally come down to his last nerve. Never before had Harry wanted to punch someone as much as he had the past summer.

_Ron, we can't and __**will not EVER**__ resort to what you want okay? As Hermione had said, the bond would not be accepted if we did so would you bloody put it to a rest already!? It's NOT happening! If I want Ma-my mate to accept me then I must do it normally. _Emeralds seem to spit fire as they stare hard at surprised blue.

Harry then turned to Hermione; ignore the gaping and hurt face of one Ron Weasley completely. The hard look soften at the concern in hazel brown eyes and he gave the bookworm a tentative smile.

_Thanks for your support, but I know it's going to take more than just a few books to pull this off._ His eyes were soft but held a certain determination that told her he wasn't kidding and that she needed to accept it.

Hermione looked upset but nodded anyways, returning the tentative smile with a reassuring one that seems to say 'everything is going to be okay'.

Harry wanted to also believe that everything was going to be okay and his new…situation wasn't going to change anything, but he knew better. As human as he looked in the present it didn't stop the fact of his own memories of his inheritance that brought him to an understanding of magical creatures he thought he would never had. As much as it all was done against his will he had to face the facts; He was officially a half-blooded Veela. The gene itself seem to pop up at random in the Potter line and the only time you were able figure out if you had it was when you go through the 'change', and what a painful one it had been.

The brunette grimaced as memories of the previous summer came to him, more specifically his birthdate. The morning of July 31st was a painful one. He awoke immediately to scorching pain in his back that continued to accelerate until midnight colored wings ripped from his it. As he was catching his breath from the surprise and trying to figure out what the hell was just came out of his back a new wave of pain hit him much more intense than the first one. So much so that he passed out only five minutes under it. The next thing he knew he was waking up with two worried godfathers hovering over him.

It was then Harry was told of his new status and the random gene of the Veela in his blood. He admits, almost grudgingly, that the next few weeks were his worse. Immediately, denial was his friend but after being relentlessly pounded with the urge, yes _urge_, as odd as that was, to find his other half and mate with him. After getting over his denial, and breaking up with Ginny Weasley, the dreams had come. As summer came to a close, one the night of the last day he finally was able to see his mate for the first time. Imagine his shock when it was revealed to be a very familiar white blond teen of his own age.

A red blush covered the brunettes tan handsome face as just the thought of his mate stirred certain parts of his body. In the moment he tried to push away the image of a pale and very _naked_ body of his mate out of his mind. Thinking about the boy only causes him more problems than good. For one it made the Veela in him go wild with lust and, Harry gulped, _love. _As for the other reason, it flooded him with guilt and mild disgust as his more humane part of his brain was very much still there. It disapproved of his mate and constantly battled the Veela in him.

On one side he wanted to mate, _needed _to with every fiber of his being while on the other hand he wanted nothing more than to just close his eyes and wish that this was all simple a horrible dream. Harry now had constant headaches with all the fighting in his mind and often zoned out.

"Isn't that right Mister Potter?" The sarcastic drawl of Lucius Malfoy brought the hero out of his musing and he blinked dumbly at the glaring man.

"Excuse me?" Harry had no idea what the blond haired man was talking about. It seemed while he was relapsing the silence had been broken and he seemed to have missed a very important conversation.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief at her friend. Had the boy really not been paying attention, and about something the involved him no less? She signed, knowing she would have to brief him.

Leaning in so no one else could hear, she began to whisper quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy seems to agree with Dumbledore's terms with only minimum tweaking. He will no longer meet up with the Death Eater and you-know-who now." She smiled at the grin that stretched the full lips of the boy she would gladly call her brother.

Harry's grin twitched when a thought suddenly struck him.

"What about M-my mate? There is no way he would agree to any of this even with his parent's influence. I and he have too much history for it to all just go away because of this…situation." Harry didn't like saying the 'V' word and had forbidden all close to him for saying it also. His shoulder drooped as he thought of his mate, and how fate had picked the worse person for him. Even with the help of his mate's parent and friends it all came down to his decision in the end.

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from saying something foolish about how it was all going to work out in the end, because she didn't know if it really was. To have such a person chosen to be the mate of the Hero of the wizard world was cold irony at best. It was a miracle in itself that Mrs. And Mr. Malfoy had even agreed to their terms. To push it further and say that Draco Malfoy would agree willingly to be the mate of Harry Potter was pushing it. She hated to admit it but she was just unsure of things as her friends were.

Instead she said, "We will see when that times come, and if it comes down to it you can always use your allure." Her head bowed and she watched as her finger twitched in uncertainty in her lap. Hermione didn't like the thought of that but if all goes well there last resort wouldn't have to be use. She would always protest the use of forcing someone against their will.

Harry nodded sadly, hoping it would never come to that. The guilt would kill him, he knew.

"Mr. Potter!" The brunette boy jumped at his name and stared wide eye into narrowed grey.

"Uh-What?" The blush that had faded during his small chat with Hermione came back in full bloom. Harry could feel his face heat up in his embarrassment. He had forgotten that Senior Malfoy had asked him a question.

Lucius fought the urge to whip out his wand to hex some sense into the boy. He was quickly beginning to regret his decision in accepting the old fool's proposition. Handing over his heir seemed less and less appealing the longer he stayed in the room. Potter obviously was still new at the whole Veela thing and that could only lead to problems in the future.

"It seems I spoke to soon." He sneered at the boy before turning his glower on the headmaster. "The boy hasn't been trained has he? What about his allure, does he know how to control it well?" Lucius smacked himself mentally for not asking such questions earlier, especially when it involved his son.

Harry glared at the back of the blond head of his mate's father, irritated at being ignored despite being the one who ignored earlier. Just being in the presence of the man put him on edge. So what if he had changed sides one month ago and was currently spying for the light, it didn't prevent his dislike.

Dumbledore simply smiled at the man, not the least bit affected by the glare of his former student.

"Harry has been trained." He confirmed, but didn't go into detail.

Lucius snorted, "By whose standards? Draco may not appear it or even act like it, but he is intelligent. He will be able to tell the moment Harry uses his allure on him what the situation is and I can guarantee the results will not be pretty." The older Malfoy was seriously starting to have regrets, and he had only just agreed to the terms a few minutes ago. What he had said was true. If they had any hopes of successfully mating his son to Potter, then he was not to know anything of the situation.

Dumbledore twinkle didn't leave his eyes. He watched with amusement as Harry and Lord Malfoy went back and forth. He was sure everything would work out perfectly in the end. He knew no one who would be able to reject Harry Potter for long, especially if the young man was determined enough.

* * *

_A/N:Curious? Good! Stick around for more (whenever that is going to be)..._

_R/R! _


End file.
